The Conquest
by adromir
Summary: Several days before the wedding, Sam wakes up alone in the middle of the woods. He can barely move, and he can hardly recall how he got there. What on earth happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody. This story is an ****experiment****. It's my attempt to take on something different and to find out if supernatural genre is suitable for Flashpoint. As you all must have realized, Flashpoint fics are mostly drama or romance or angst. If the reception for this particular story is not so bad, I will continue on. But if you guys think supernatural should not mix with police drama and such, I will stop right now and return later with normal ones. **

**So, enjoy the teaser while it lasts. LOL!**

**Warning : Adult-theme scenes in later chapters (if posted), so I rate this one as T for a start. **

**Summary : Several days before the wedding, Sam wakes up alone in the middle of the woods. He can barely move, and he can hardly recall how he got there. What on earth happened?**

* * *

Despite the slight chill, it was a very beautiful summer morning. The sun had just appeared on the horizon, smiling bright between two hills. The sky was blue.

Regardless of the early sunrise, the woods were still dark under the thick canopy of trees. Most creatures were still asleep around this time. One particular earth creature, however, was about to rouse from his deep slumber, only to encounter the biggest surprise of his life.

Sam was awakened by the sound of birds chirping happily around him. His eyes fluttered open before they drifted close once more.

"_Sam_…"

"_Sam, where are you?"_

"_Come on, buddy. Answer us. Sammy_…"

From afar, the combined voices continuing to call his name snapped him to full consciousness. Dazed, Sam raised his head but it plopped back down, for he had no strength to hold it upright for long. He felt weakened, thoroughly drained. His limbs felt so heavy he could hardly move a muscle.

Looking up, he had to blink in confusion at the large tree looming above him. The trunk was so huge it required at least four people to complete a hug around it. He was lying in a fetal position at the foot of the tree, its massive curling roots cradling him close like a mother would a baby.

Wearily, Sam placed a hand on his cold forehead.

_Where am I? _he wondered. _How much drink did I had last night?_

One thing for sure, hangover was not the culprit. His head felt fine. He suffered no headache or nausea or any other telling symptoms. But the blanks in his memory truly rattled him. The last thing he remembered was laughing with the other guys around the campfire outside the cabin, drinking beers and roasting fishes, while Ed's father regaled them all with amusing stories about his oldest son's wild antics as a teenager. Sam also recalled turning in early later that evening, rolling himself in his sleeping bag which had been positioned not far from the cabin hearth. So then how did he manage to wake up outside in the open, all alone?

_Did I sleepwalk or something?_

"Sam…Sammy…"

"Can you hear us? Where are you?"

"Damn it, Sam! This is definitely not funny. Answer us already!"

Wait, the last bit sounded exactly like Ed.

_It's indeed Ed_, Sam told himself, struggling to rise without success. _And Spike, and Wordy…God. Why do I feel so weak?_

"Sam!" Ed could be heard growling with anger. He and the others were not very far now. "Show yourself, god damn it! Stop fooling around!"

"Eddie…" Sam called out in response, but his voice was just a mere whisper. He tried again, "Guys…help…"

"Sam?" Another familiar voice joined Ed's, getting closer. It was Wordy. "You'll be getting married the day after tomorrow, remember? How are we going to tell Jules that you've gone missing the morning after your bachelor party? Come on, buddy. Tell us where you are."

"I'm here…right here…" Sam feebly answered, putting his entire energy into that poor attempt of response.

"Where on earth could he be?" Spike was wondering out loud. "And why did he—holy shit. _Sam_!"

Walking past the giant tree, they finally found their missing friend. With cries of dismay, the three men rushed over to gather around him.

Sam had to smile, albeit weakly. "Hey. Nice of you guys…to drop in."

"Good Lord, Sam," Ed was alarmed, gathering the younger man into his arms. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I c…can't remember. Feel so weak. H…how did I get h…here?" Sam started to shiver so bad that his teeth chattered noisily. He then noticed the bundle that Spike was carrying in his arms. He recognized his jeans and turtleneck pullover, the ones he had worn to bed last night. "Uh…what are you d…doing with mm…my clothes?"

Looking real worried, Spike informed him, "We found these scattered around the woods while searching for you. That's how we managed to track you down, by following the trail of the clothing that you dropped."

Sam blinked, his mind not fully registering what his friend had just told him until he glanced down at himself. He turned another shade of pale. "Fuck. Why am I naked?"

"We hope _you _can tell us," said Wordy. "We woke up this morning to find your empty sleeping bag. We all thought you had gone out to take a leak or something. But when you didn't return after nearly an hour, and when we noticed your boots next to the door, we began to grow concern. We called out to you but you never responded."

"That's right," Spike agreed. "After looking around, I stumbled upon your pullover and t-shirt. And Wordy found your belt, and then your jeans. This was followed by your socks. At first we thought you headed to the stream to take a swim. But the water was awfully freezing right now, so that didn't make any sense."

"And then we found your underpants," said Ed. He had already taken off his jacket and was wrapping it around Sam's trembling frame. "I began to think that you've probably lost your freaking mind, or that the pressure from your coming wedding was giving you serious nerve attacks. We had not imagined that you…_damn_. What the hell are these?"

The others moved closer to see what Ed was staring at. Frowning, Ed touched the two red marks on Sam's neck. "Does this hurt, Sam?"

"No," Sam replied. "What is it?"

"It looks to me like a vampire bite," was Spike's droll remark. At Ed and Wordy's annoyed glances, he hastily added, "I'm just saying. See that? Two puncture wounds. And on his neck, of all places."

"Vampires don't exist," Wordy retorted.

"And I'm no Edward Cullen," Sam attempted to joke, though he was still deeply shaken.

"The marks are not only on his neck," Ed said, his tone real serious. "Look, guys. It's here too, on the inside of his elbow, and his collarbones."

Sam could only lie back quietly as his friends perused him over. He didn't even have the strength to feel embarrassed as they probed and prodded him, frail that he was. When they found more identical red marks on his wrists, his spine, his breasts, his buttocks, and other sensitive parts of his body, the men had all turned grim.

"What did this?" Spike was shaking his head, stunned.

"Some kind of insects, perhaps?" Wordy wondered. He peeled off his plaid button-down shirt before tying the long arms around Sam's waist, preserving his modesty. It also covered the twin marks dotted the veins that wound from Sam's upper thighs to his groin, which were still seeping blood.

"Don't blame this on the animals. This was not their doing," said an old man, who had silently appeared from around the tree. He went to crouch at Sam's feet, gazing hard at the young man's white face. "This was something else."

Zipping the jacket up to Sam's chin, Ed glanced at the old man. "Yes, well, whatever it was, we have to cut short our stay at your cabin, Pop. No fly-fishing for today. We're taking Sam back into town to a hospital this instant."

"Eddie, that's not a good idea."

Ed gave his father an incredulous look. "Not a _good_ idea? Sam has been bitten by god knows what and you think sending him to the hospital is not the right thing to do?"

"Trust me, the hospital can't help him. In fact, if you take Sam to the hospital, he'll die."

"_What_? How can you say that?" Ed was infuriated. "You don't even know what's wrong with him!"

Ignoring his son's ranting, Lane senior took Sam's wrist to inspect the marks. "How are you doing, son?"

Sam had to swallow hard before he could reply. His throat had suddenly run dry. "Uh…not good."

"Can you move at all?"

"My muscles feel rubbery. I can feel my limbs but they are so heavy," Sam answered, deep fear clearly evident in his eyes. "I had no strength left. How long am I gonna stay like this?"

"I'm not sure, but I know someone who I believe can help you."

"Pop, what the heck are you doing?" Ed snapped, "Look, we're already wasting time. Wordy, help me carry Sam. You take his legs."

"Eddie, you gotta listen to me!" shouted Ed's father. "For Sam's sake, you gotta listen, alright? He is the victim of an attack, but it's not as simple as it looks. Something else is at play here."

"What do you mean, Mr. Lane?" Spike asked the old man who was once a cop, just like his two sons.

"I've seen this happened before, twice," Lane senior explained. "It occurred around here, when I was a lot younger. Naturally, both men were sent to the hospital, where they later died. So you have to believe me when I said hospital is _not_ going to save your friend."

"But who would attack Sam like this?" Spike growled. "If not a freaking vampire?"

Wordy looked as if he wanted to slap Spike upside the head. "I repeat, vampires _don't _exist."

Ed's father gave Wordy a pointed gaze. "Maybe so, Wordy. But otherworldly things _do_ exist."

Rolling his eyes, Ed asked just to humor him, "Oh, yeah? Such as what, Pop?"

"Succubus."

At that word, Sam suddenly broke into a long piercing scream.

**TBC….**

* * *

**So, should I or should I not continue? Honestly, I'm a little scared. Writing this gave me quite the heebie-jeebies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again.**

**Due to good to good reception and some encouragements from the readers (Thanks, guys, for taking part in this project indirectly), I've decided to continue this story.**

**Yeah, this fic is definitely an AU. I mean, totally. And this is **_**my**_** take on succubi, so any mistakes or inconsistencies are strictly ****intentional****. ;)**

**Warning : Not for little kids.**

* * *

"Hurry up, boys. Move your asses! We need to keep your friend warm," Ed Lane Sr. instructed as he pushed open the cabin door before barging inside.

Carrying the unconscious Sam between them, Ed and Wordy exchanged exasperated looks.

"Easy for him to say," Ed grumbled. "He's not the one doing the heavy lifting."

Wordy grinned. "Be cool, buddy. Your Dad is…what? Seventy? Seventy five? Give the old man a break."

Climbing up the short steps, Ed grunted, "Pop just loves to order people around, that's what truly annoys me. Bossiness. It curdles thick in his blood."

"Obviously it's in the genes too," Spike flippantly replied from behind them, earning a glare from Ed.

Earlier, Sam had promptly passed out the moment he had stopped screaming. His entire body had gone limp like a broken doll. His skin had turned much paler—if that were actually possible—and he felt very cold to the touch, like corpse. Alarmed at first, the three SRU officers hastily inspected their teammate's vitals. They exhaled in great relief when they found Sam's weak yet steady pulse. Ed's father then urged them all to rush the ailing young man back to the cabin.

"But, Pop—" Ed had tried to protest.

"Damn it! Stop arguing for once and just do as I told you!" Lane senior had yelled in return, leaving the others to take care of Sam while he ran off ahead. Even now, he had not finished giving them instructions.

"Place Sam near the hearth. Stoke the fire a bit. And get him into some warm clothes. Wrap him in more blankets—"

"Pop, enough. We know what we're doing." Ed was getting highly irritated, but he was extremely gentle as he put Sam down onto Sam's own sleeping bag. "We're trained professionals, remember?"

His father snorted. "Well, you sure don't move like one."

Ed rolled his eyes and glanced helplessly at Wordy. "I give up."

Wordy simply chuckled. He took the pair of sweat pants that Spike had just dug out of Sam's gym bag. "Help me put this on him."

Not long after, swaddled by several layers of blanket, Sam stirred awake. He slowly gazed around him, looking real scared and confused. "Wh…what's wrong…with me?"

"Hang in there, Sam," said Wordy as he stroked the younger man's forehead, which was still cold. "We'll find out soon. You're gonna be just fine."

"Not without special help, he won't," Ed's father interjected, walking over with a cup of steaming tea in his hand. "Here, get him to drink this. It will help warm him up a bit, though nothing could be done about the icy chill in his veins."

Ed had grown tired of his father's highhandedness in handling the entire situation. "Listen, Pop, Sam really needs medical attention. I mean, right _now_."

"Weren't you even listening to everything I said, Eddie?" the old man shot back. "Yes, I know Sam needs medical attention, but not the conventional kind that you're thinking of. This is a lot more serious."

"If not conventional, what kind then?" asked Wordy. He was supporting Sam's head as the younger man took careful sips of the hot tea.

"The supernatural kind."

Ed, Wordy and Spike looked at each other with growing doubt. Supernatural was one territory they were not very familiar with. It all sounded more like mumbo-jumbo to them.

"Sir, just now you mentioned succubus. What exactly is a succubus?" Spike asked, giving Sam's hand a reassuring squeeze when he noticed the sudden gleam of sheer terror in his mate's eyes.

Lane senior gave them all an intense look before he quietly explained, "In layman term, succubus is a type of female demon who takes the form of a woman to seduce men. Mostly it appears in the men's dream or sometimes in corporeal being to have sexual intercourse with them. In doing so, it sucks the victims' blood along with their soul."

Sam visibly jerked at this, while his teammates stared openmouthed at Ed's father.

"Bullshit," Ed curtly responded after a long silence. "What an utter nonsense."

"Is it?" his father challenged him in return. "Let us hear what Sam has to say. I think he's beginning to recall what happened."

As one, they all turned to Sam who lay trembling within the cradle of Wordy's supporting arms. His lips were quivering as he attempted to speak. Never had they seen him looking so frightened, which was very wrong. Sam had always been known as the strongest and most fearless of them all.

"I…I don't know….if it was a d…dream…" Sam stuttered as he began, "It felt so…so real."

He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself before resuming, "Jules came last night, while we were all asleep."

"_Jules_?" His teammates were surprised.

"What was she doing _here_?" said Ed. "She should've been sleeping over at my house for her bridal shower."

"Hush. Don't interrupt, Eddie," Ed's father told his son. He then patted Sam's knee, saying, "Carry on. We're listening."

Swallowing hard, Sam wearily nodded. "I was dreaming about Jules when I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the door. You all slept like the dead so I went to open it. And there she was, wearing the sexiest negligee ever."

Somehow he managed to emit a wobbly smile. "I thought…I was going to get lucky, if you know what I mean. It never even crossed my mind that…that she was not supposed to be here."

He lost all smiles when he said next, "Jules beckoned me to follow her, and I did. I stepped outside and went after her as she led the way, deeper into the woods. She never spoke, not even a sound from her. I was like in a trance, not questioning anything. Then I started to undress. I didn't know why I did that but I just c…couldn't stop m…myself. I didn't know where we were going and…and I had no idea what was transpiring. I…I had no control over my b…body and mind. I felt…felt like a…a fucking puppet…"

Ed reached over to squeeze his friend's arm. "Sam, if this is too hard for you…"

Sam shook his head. "This is beyond hard, Ed. But you guys need to hear it, so that you can tell me later if I had actually gone crazy. Or if I had only imagined things."

"If it were your imagination, son, you won't have those strange marks on your body," Ed's father pointed out. "So she led you to the big tree?"

"Yeah. It surely is one big tree. Didn't notice it during our hiking yesterday," Sam said. "In fact, I didn't even care about the freaking tree. All I saw was Jules and nothing else. Without being told I went to lie down among the tree roots and…and offered myself to her."

He looked mortified as he explained further, "She stripped bare and came over to join me. Then we…we kissed. Soon after, she started to bite. By then I was completely at her mercy, unable to push her off. Jules was not Jules anymore. She had become something else."

Sam was shuddering by now, horrified by what he had been put through. "That…_thing_…was hideous. Skinny, with white clammy skin and sagging breasts. Her long grey hair was damp and unkempt. Sunken yellow eyes, jagged teeth, fouled breath…god, she stinks. And she was so damned strong. I couldn't do a thing to make her get off me. She kept on biting and sucking and…and…"

At this, Sam was near to throwing up. He abruptly closed his eyes and curled into a ball with a low keening moan. He didn't need to explain further. The others could already figure out what had happened next.

Looking grim, Ed's father rose to his feet and went out the door with his son following not far behind.

"Pop, I didn't realize you knew much about succubus," Ed quietly said as they stood together at the porch, staring into the woods.

"At my age, Eddie, I've lived long enough to learn and see all kinds of bizarre things," Lane senior ruefully replied.

"So it's true then? Sam is really dying?" Ed asked, his deep concern for his teammate clearly evident in his voice.

Turning around, Lane senior gravely nodded. "I'm afraid so. Physically, he should be fine. It's not the blood loss that would kill him, but the loss of his soul, his main essence. That's what a succubus really thrives on. The more she takes it, the more powerful she gets. And she drained it almost dry out of your friend. Sam has not much time left."

"Then what can we do?"

"We can't do anything."

"But—"

"It's all up to Sam, Eddie. Only he can fight it to regain his stolen soul."

Ed looked like he was about to punch the wall. "And how the hell is he gonna do that? He is too weak to even raise his pinkie!"

"As I said before, I knew someone who can help. He's an old friend of mine, goes all the way back to high school. Believe me when I said this, Eddie. This man, he has encountered a succubus himself. He fought the freaking thing. And _won_."

Ed edged closer to his father and said, "Whoever he is, just call him, Pop. Call him _now_."

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**After the long absence, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

"Come on, buddy. You gotta eat something," Wordy kindly coaxed as he held the steaming bowl of stew closer to his ailing teammate, hoping the enticing aroma could help pull Sam from his current semi-catatonic state.

That didn't seem to work, though. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, Sam shook his head and turned his face away. "Not hungry."

Wordy sighed. He exchanged helpless looks with Spike before he tried again. "Sam, it's already past noon. You didn't eat much last night, and you didn't eat anything this morning. You must be famished."

"Wordy's right," Spike agreed as he crouched at Sam's other side. "You never missed breakfast before. Heck, breakfast is your most favorite meal! You're very weak now, Sam. So you need to eat to gather your strength."

Sam didn't respond, his face still averted.

Spike peered down with concerned. "Sammy? Buddy, are you listening to me?"

Ed came in from outside, carrying fresh loads of firewood in both arms. "He's still not eating?"

Wordy and Spike looked up, heads shaking. "No, he doesn't want to."

Understandably, Ed was worried. Sam was not only a teammate, but also like a younger brother to him. Five years after Sam had joined Team One, Ed could read him like an opened book, finely attuned to his behavior. So if Sam was refusing to eat, then his condition was really, really bad.

His lips pursing, Ed stepped to the hearth to add woods to the fire before sitting down next to Sam. "Samo? Look, I know this is hard. It's terrible, what you've gone through. But you've got to fight. And to fight you must be strong, you need strength. Giving up like this will not help matters at all."

Slowly, Sam turned to glare at them. His blue eyes burned bright with anger as he hissed, "I'm not…giving up. I just…don't wanna eat. _Capisce_?"

That caused the others to grin.

"Gee, Sam, I didn't know you can speak Italian," Spike said, chuckling.

Also laughing, Ed patted Sam's shoulder. "You're pissed. Good. There's still hope for you then."

Suddenly, someone's mobile phone rang. After a quick look around, they realized that the ringing phone belonged to Sam.

Spike went to collect it from atop Sam's backpack. His face fell when he saw the caller ID. "Shit, it's Jules."

Sam instantly went into a panic. His already pale features turned even more ashen. "God, no. I…I don't want to talk to her."

"You can't just ignore your future bride, Sam," Ed pointed out. "If you didn't answer her, she might figure out that something is wrong."

"If I t…talk to her, she'll d…_definitely_ know that something is…hor…horribly wrong," Sam replied, cringing with fear as he recalled seeing Jules transformed into a hideous creature the night before. "I can't talk to her. Not right now. Please…"

After a brief contemplation, Wordy put down the bowl of stew before taking the phone out of Spike's grip. "Let me."

Punching the answer button, Wordy placed the phone to his ear. "Hi, Jules. How are ya? You wanna talk to Sam? Right, of course. That's why you called _his_ phone. Sorry, though. I can't let you."

Wordy grimaced as she made some noises at the other end of the line.

"Why? Well…it's his bachelor party. Sam needs to relish his freedom while it lasts before he gets truly shackled to you. So give him a break, okay? You'll have decades to nag at him after the wedding."

The others looked on with interest as Wordy rolled his eyes heavenward. "Yes, Jules. I know you miss him. Sam misses you too, a _lot_. Absence makes the hearts grow fonder, I get that. But let him enjoy this moment to his heart's content. He deserves it."

Whatever Jules said next caused Wordy to sputter. "_Strippers_? Wh…what gave you that silly idea? We didn't hire any strippers here, I swear!"

Ed and Spike had to cover their mouths to keep their bursting laughter from escaping. Sam could only groan, chagrinned. If there were any strippers involved, it would be him. Not to mention the disgusting succubus.

"Listen, Jules," Wordy continued in a placating manner, "We'll return Sam to you in one piece, I promise. Have a good time with the ladies at the bridal shower. See you tomorrow, okay? Bye."

Without waiting for her response, Wordy quickly rang off. He turned to his teammates with a shrug. "Hopefully she bought that."

Ed snorted in amusement. Before he could reply, he heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. He hurriedly walked to the doorway and saw a familiar-looking truck driving up the dirt track. "Pop is back. And he has brought someone with him."

Soon afterwards, Lane senior walked inside. He was followed by a tall, dark-haired man of an American native descent.

"Boys, this is the friend I've been telling you about. His name is Jacob," Ed's father introduced, "Jacob Black."

Spike's eyes widened with surprise. "Whoa. _Seriously_?"

The man—the same age as Ed's father but looked over a decade younger—made a face. "Yep, my name is Jacob Black. No, it has nothing to do with the character in the Twilight movie. People keep giving me grief ever since that movie came out, let alone the damned book. Plus, I'm not from the Quileute tribe. I'm half Mohawk."

"Oh, okay," said Spike, abashed. "Sorry."

"Never mind. I'm used to it by now," Jacob replied with a dismissal wave. "So, where is the poor lad? Ah, there he is."

Despite his age, Jacob's steps were like a young Indian warrior's; sure, steady and strong. He knelt by Sam's side, smiling with reassurance. "You must be Sam. How are you doing, son?"

"I've been better. Real happy to be lying here, doing nothing," was Sam's weak yet droll reply.

"That's the spirit." Chuckling, Jacob patted the younger man's shoulder. His face then turned serious. "How about if you tell me what exactly happened, from the very beginning."

Instantly, the sheer terror returned with a rush. Still, with quivering voice, Sam related his dreadful story. Jacob listened attentively without interruption. When Sam had finished, Jacob peeled away the blankets to inspect the bite marks on his neck and upper body.

"She bit you down below?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes."

"She raped you too?" was Jacob's next question.

At this, Sam stared. Horrified. "I…I wouldn't call it that. But we…we did have sexual intercourse…"

"It was against your will, so technically it was a rape," Jacob grimly said, causing Sam to look real sick, as if he wasn't already ill to begin with.

"Why me?" Sam asked, near to tears. He was that overwhelmed, feeling so weak and utterly helpless. "What did I do…that…that the freaking thing singled _me_ out?"

"Because you're exceptionally strong, Sam. Body and mind. The blood and soul of a tough man is a delicacy to a succubus, as it invigorates her," Jacob replied. "Strong that you are, though, among the others here you're the most vulnerable to her attack."

"Vulnerable how?" Ed asked.

"Emotion wise, Sam is a little fragile," Jacob pointed out as he laid a hand on Sam's cold forehead. "He is about to wed the love of his life, isn't he? So he must be feeling both excited and apprehensive, a bit unsure of himself. Typical reactions of a bridegroom, really. Sam's inner defense is down, so he's susceptible to be swayed under the creature's hypnotic call."

"Is there anything you can do to help him?" asked Wordy, growing increasingly uneasy with each word that Jacob said.

"That's the reason why my old friend Eddie brought me here, to help Sam recover his soul before it's too late." Jacob nodded. "But it's Sam himself who needs to do all the hard work."

"Okay, but how? What must I do?" Sam tentatively asked despite himself.

"You need to return to the huge tree where you were found and surrender yourself to the succubus once more."

Sam jerked, the blood draining from his face.

"_NO_!" he shouted, fighting with the confining blankets in his attempt to rise. "It's not gonna happen. I won't do it!"

"Sam, relax. Calm down," Jacob comfortingly said, his arms wrapped around the younger man's torso. He and the others had managed to catch Sam before he could bolt out the door.

For someone in such a weakened condition, Sam had somehow found a rare burst of energy to push and shove. "Let me go, god damn it! Get your hands off me!"

"Sammy, stop this right now!" Ed cried out when Sam continued to fight against their grips, "You'll only hurt yourself more."

"Shh…it's alright, lad. It's alright." Jacob's voice was soft and soothing as he spoke directly into Sam's left ear until the younger man's struggle ceased altogether.

"I know how you feel, Samuel. I understand what you're going through," Jacob was saying, "I had been where you are now. It was a long time ago, yet I can still remember the complete helplessness, the total degradation, the punishing anger. At first, all I wanted to do was to throw myself over the cliff. Then I chose to fight back. It was not an easy battle but I won. I reclaimed everything that was taken from me, and much more.

"Son, you will stay in this state for the rest of your life if you don't fight to regain your soul. A weakling, constantly in fear. Useless. If you're lucky, you'll die first. But that's not what everyone here wants, it's not what your family and fiancée wants, it's not what _you_ want. Then do something about it.

Jacob pressed his palm against Sam's heaving chest. "You have a strong heart, strong will. And I can tell that you're quite headstrong too."

"Headstrong is too kind a word for it. Try obstinate," Spike helpfully added, much to their amusement.

Jacob smiled. "Then you're going to survive this, Sam. You have it in you to fight back. However, there _are_ some sacrifices you need to make. But like they said—no pain, no gain. So, Sam, are you up to it?"

For several long moments, Sam closed his eyes and went silent, leaving the others waiting in anxiety. He then ran his gaze over each one of them with growing pensive.

After taking a deep breath, he stoically announced, "Yes, Jacob. I am. Now tell me exactly what I should do to defeat that freaking bitch!"

**TBC…**

* * *

**I purposely chose the name 'Jacob Black' as the OC. I know, some of you Twlight fans are mad enough to kill me for that. Muahahahaha!**


End file.
